


Doughnuts.

by Manae133033



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Coping, F/M, Fluff, Saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her best friend was dead. Dead. She began to cry, not realizing he was watching her. He always watched her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts.

Her best friend was dead. Dead. She began to cry, not realizing he was watching her. He always watched her. 

Aoi Asahina was sitting on the first floor stairs. She thought about how it lead up to the secound floor. She thought about how Sakura and her explored it. She thought about all the fun times they had while trapped in the hell hole of a school. She thought about Sakura. Aoi felt the tears drip on to her knees. She pulled them even tighter to her. Her sobs wrecked her small body. Aoi knew she needed to apologize to Fukawa, Togami, and Hagakure but she couldn't. She didn't want to. "Aoi'chi" A warm voice called. 

He loved her from the first day. Sure, she had a killer body but her personality was even better. She was good natured, feisty, passionate, and so so kind. Hagakure watched as the small girl sobbed and broke down. He loved her. He always watched the small brunette. He couldn't take watching her break down. He approached her slowly, as if afraid to startle her. Hell, he was. After that trial he would be shocked if she ever spoke to him again. He called her by her name. "Aoi'chi" He whispered. She looked up. 

Warm brown eyes smiled down at her. She stopped crying and was replaced with rage. She knew Hagakure was innocent but he still had a part in her sueicide. She slapped him. He didn't even flinch even though he had a red handprint on his face. "You idiot." She sobbed. "You made her do it!" She sobbed. "I know what I did was wrong. I regret that, so so much. But I can't change that." Hagakure sighed. "I know" She sobbed. "I just wish you would have given her a chance" She hiccuped. He pulled her to him. She almost smiled when his hair covered them. Almost. She sobbed into his chest. 

Hagakure held her as she cried. Afterwards she started talking to him. He laughed with her, he also cried. He listened. She finished talking and he noticed a saddness in her eyes. He knew it would be a long time before it was gone but he also knew he could ease her pain a little bit. "Hey Aoi." He nudged her shoulder. She looked up. "Want some hamburger doughnuts?" He asked. "That sounds...oddly appetizing" She sniffled. He took her small hand in his large one. He lead her into the kitchen, despite it being after twelve. He managed to sneak them both in. He set out the flower and sugar. She got the doughnut mold out. 

As they finished getting the stuff out, Aoi looked Hagakure over. He looked adorable in an apron. She smiled and it was a real smile. They made doughnuts. They had enough to feed all six of them with about two dozen left over. Some were chocolate, strawberry, and normal. They took four normal doughnuts and stuck cheese, lettuce, tomaotoes, and hamburger meat on them. They bit into them and they were surprizingly delicous.

After eating Aoi decided to do the unthinkable. "Hagakure-kun." She started out nervously, "Yeah?" He asked. "Will you sleep in my room with me? Don't take it wrong, i'ts just that S-Sakura slept with me and now with her gone," Aoi started but begane to sob. "Shh" Hagakure said and held her again. He was so warm. He smelled like coffee and doughnuts. She loved it. She began to blush. "Yeah, lets get to bed." he smiled. They headed twords the dorms after cleaning up. They stopped by his room so he could change into pajamas. Aoi wanted to laugh as he came out in footies. He smirked. "I'm cold natured." He explained. His pajamas even had crystal balls on them. Aoi smirked. She changed in her bathroom. 

Hagakure laid on the floor beside her bed. He honestly slept in the nude but he wasn't going to be that friendly with Aoi even though he really wanted to. He blushed. She came out in a simple t shirt and sleep shorts. She was also blushing fiercly. "I meant you could sleep with me...on the bed.' She blushed. He moved from the floor to the right side of the bed. She laid next to him. "I know I can't be Sakura. I know how much she meant to you but just know that I will always be here for you Asahina'chi" He whispered and kissed her head. 

He was so warm and still smelt sweet. Even after a shower he smelt amazing. She smiled at his sweet words but was too tired to respond. Aoi started to drift off when she heard a voice all too familer, "Aoi, my girl. I forgive Hagakure-kun and the others. Hagakure will protect you. Farewell my girl." Sakura's voice rang in her ears. She tried to cry out but was stopped by warm brown eyes and a sweet scent. The last thing she recalled was a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
